


Submission

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir's pride cannot hold against pleasure.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet sparked by [](https://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/profile)[brodeurbunny30](https://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/)'s gorgeous illustration [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/411055.html#cutid1). Just a little bit of smut from me. *snicker*

Boromir's body surrendered, even as his mind cried out against it. His fingers flexed convulsively in the sheets, face caught in the rictus of pleasurable agony as sensations he'd never experienced set his nerves afire.

His lover had licked, nipped and kissed his way down Boromir's back, slowly and reverently, showing without words how much he treasured Boromir's submission. He had dwelled for long moments at the dip at the base of Boromir's spine, tracing what felt like arcane letters, an inscription or invocation, with his tongue, and Boromir had gasped at the flare of energy up his spine, and felt his muscles, held rigid even against such pleasure, relaxed and surrendered into his lover's hands.

A murmur of pleased assent, vibration against his skin, was all the warning he had before that agile, warm tongue slipped further down, deeper, skating teasingly across the sensitive hidden bud, then swirling and dancing, pressing inside, retreating. Boromir was swamped with sensation, but his pride would not let him cry out his pleasure. His fingers tore at the sheets as he closed his teeth on his lips, trapping the cries of pleasure he did not dare voice.

And then, the tongue was replaced with a larger, hotter invasion, sliding slickly and inexorably into Boromir's body, striking something that sent another fire of pleasure up his body... and yet even with that most intimate breaching, he kept his silence. Even with pleasure overcoming all his senses, he kept his silence, his lips torn and bloody with the cries he could not make.

In the end, it was a simple, single word that undid him--a breathy moan, at the height of his lover's pleasure. " _Melamin_ ," whispered with such love, such tenderness, that all Boromir's restraint vanished, his pride vanquished, and he moaned his pleasure, and cried his lover's name to the stars: "Aragorn!"


End file.
